


Something New

by Bab_heffron



Series: Band of Brothers Week [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Band of Brothers Week 2017, Canon Era, Day 3: Character, Introspection, M/M, it's really late again, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bab_heffron/pseuds/Bab_heffron
Summary: David Webster had gone to war for a reason.





	

David had gone to war for a reason. He wanted something different that the padded cushy life he'd gotten at Harvard. His parents had raged, sure. His father insisting that he was throwing his future away, his mother simply shaking her head disappointedly. But still, he'd gone. And he'd gotten exactly what he'd asked for. War was hell in a way he'd never deemed possible. It was also needlessly vindictive, from repetitive subjugation from Sobel to the hell he witnessed in Normandy to the women and children scared by it in Holland. What he hadn't expected to find in the hell was Joe.

At first, his needling remarks were just more bullshit on top of the pile, heckling him about being a college boy, rich. Heckling him about his journal. Over time, that demeanor began to thaw, giving way to little glimpses of the real Joe, a small real smile after the smirk, a brush of a hand on the back of his neck to get him moving. But then Holland happened. After another kind of hell of months spent in the hospital, slowly deteriorating of boredom and finally returning to Easy, he received the cold shoulder from the guys who he considered family. Most of all Joe's sneering facade was back in place and as icy as it was when they first met. That was what hurt the most. Rejection by Joe was like a stab to the heart, like being spurned by a lover. He'd assumed that their friendship was unsalvageable after Holland but the hand offered to him as they pulled out of Haguenau gave the tiniest hint of hope. A few months and 2 more journals full of notes later, they were still strangely frosty, ducking each other's looks but also closer than before. It confused the hell out of him, the hot and cold messing with his head. After Landsburg, Joe was back to being understandably frosty, biting remarks cutting deep. One night, after that day on the mountain top, the tension broke. David had been smoking outside his billet when Joe sauntered up to him, unlit smoke in hand.   
  
"Hey Web, got a light?" Joe's features were relaxed, his eyes lazy, his smirk easy. David mutely shook his head, frozen by the thick air between them. Joe chuckled and ducked his head close, his smoke between his lips and touched the tips of their cigarettes together. David was still frozen in place when Joe flickered his eyes up to meet his, brown eyes on wide blues. Time seemed to stand still for an eternity before it was broken as Joe leaned back, taking a drag off of his smoke. David wasn't even sure if he'd imagined the tension or not.  
  
"Thanks, Web." Joe said smirking slightly, then making as if to move away. In a split second, David grasped Joe by the neck and planted a chaste kiss on his lips, ducking away as quickly as he had come. Joe looked stunned, the smirk wiped off of his face.   
  
"That all you got, Professor?" Joe needled. Apparently all full of impulsive decisions tonight, David pulled Joe in for another kiss. In this one, he could feel the months of built up tension funneling into the kiss. He'd gone to war for one thing and come away with another. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing, he thought as he deepened the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Band of Brothers Week 2017. Again, its really late and I'm dying because of tech week and didn't have time to get Ash to beta for me so here's my shitty introspective David Webster. You can tell I'm thinking a lot about impulsiveness lately with these stories can't you.


End file.
